DAISUKI, SAYONARA
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: bagaimana perasaanmu saat tau kalau sahabat yang sejak kecil selalu bersamamu bahkan kau cintai harus pergi. sakit?dan begitulah perasaan sasuke./ Yaoi / NaruSasu / my first story / mohon di RnR ,


Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI, mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,** my first story **jadi harap maklum kalau jelek karena masih butuh banyak belajar dari sensei dan senpai semua , mahon bantuannya ya. terimakasih

DAISUKI, SAYONARA

STORY BY MIAKO

Terdengar suara burung yang sedang bernyanyi ditaman seolah menandakan bahwa mereka sangat bahagia begitu juga dua pemuda yang sedang asik bercanda yang sangat terlihat dari ekpresi mereka yang saling memberi canda dan tawa walaupun si pria blonde yang paling sering tertawa dari pada si pria yang mempunyai rambut bak melawan hukum gravitasi itu. Ya mereka dua sahabat yang selalu bersama . mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Sepasang sahabat yang bagaikan siang dan malam ini , walaupun berbeda tapi bisa menjadi satu. Lelah karna sudah terlalu lama bercanda akhirnya Naruto pun ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup serius dan akhirnya coba untuk memangggil Sasuke.

"hey Teme?" yang dipanggil pun hanya menoleh tanpa berniat membalas panggilannya. Karena kesal yang melihat Sasuke hanya diam pun akhirnya Naruto pun kembali memanggil Sasuke.

"hey Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu" ucap Naruto serius, mendengar Naruto yang langsung menggil namanya bukan teme seperti biasa Sasuke pun merasa Naruto akan mengatakan hal yang cukup serius.

"apa dobe? Apa yang akan kau katakan cukup penting?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"entalah tapi menurutku , kau sebagai sahabatku penting untuk mengetahui ini " kata Naruto tanpa menoleh ke Sasuke.

"apa?" dan ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"apa dobe ? cepat katakana" melihat Naruto yang hanya diam tambah membuat Sasuke penasaran dan merasakan takut . Sasuke sendiri pun bingun dengan dirinya sendiri kenapa dia merasa takut padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah merasa takut sama sekali.

"Naruto, cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan" terlihat Sasuke yang mulai sangat serius menanggapin ucapan naruto tadi. Naruto pun berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan untuk tetap mengatakan hal yang menurutnya perlu diketahui Sasuke jauh-jauh hari agar saat hari itu tiba Sasuke tak kecewah mengetahui Naruto akan pergi melanjutkan kuliahnya yang bukan di Jepang dan akan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"kau taukan kalau kita sekarang tinggal menunggu hasil kelulusan?" Naruto pun kembali berkata dengan agak ragu.

"tentu saja dobe aku tau. Memangnya kenapa ? kau takut hasil ujianmu jelek, kupikir kau tak perlu takut karena walaupun kau dobe tapi bukankan peringkatmu hanya satu tingkat dibawah aku?" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengetahui maksud ucapan Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto tak perlu takut karena hasil ulangan jelek. Sasuke yang menyandang peringkat satu sedangkan Naruto satu tingkat dibawahnya yaitu dua. Sebenarnya jika ingin Naruto bisa mengalahkan sasuke tapi sayangnya Naruto lebih suka melihat Sasuke yang menjadi yang kesatu karena tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan Naruto yang sudah lama bersahabat dengan Sasuke mempunyai perasaan khusus untuk Sasuke , lebih dari teman dan juga sahabat. Naruto.. ya tentu saja karena Naruto menyukai Sasuke, hanya saja naruto takut menyatakannya pada Sasuke karna takut Sasuke akan menolaknya dan parahnya merasa jijik pada sasuke walaupun di Jepang saat itu hubungan sesame jenis bukan hal yang baru bahkan di perbolehkan.

"bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan tapi aku akan " ucapan Naruto pun menjadi gantung karena dia sendiri tidak sanggup mengatakannya pada sasuke.

"akan apa dobe?" Tanya sasuke tak sabaran.

"aku akan keluar negri setelah kelulusan dan melanjutkan kuliahku di Indonesia, kau taukan kalau tou-sanku sedang membangun perusahaan di Indonesia dan tou-san meminta aku dan kaa-san untuk ikut ke Indonesia agar tou-san bisa fokus membangun perusahaannya tanpa harus takut dengan keadaan kaa-san dan aku yang harus ditinggal. Dan karena itu sepertinya kita akan berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup dan mungkin saja sangat lama" dengan berat hati Naruto menjelaskan tentang rencananya dan juga keluarganya yang akan pindah setelah kelulusan Naruto. Bagai tersambar petir , Sasuke hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Naruto tanpa member respon apapun, pasalnya ini adalah hal yang sangat mengagetkan baginya, bagaimana tidak jika sahabat sejak kecilmu dan hanya dia yang bisa mengisi sisi hatimu yang kosong dan juga menghangatkan dinginnya hatimu akan pergi menginggalkan mu untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Sasuke pun akhirnya bersuara dan menconba melihat mata sebiru langit yang bahkan lebih indah dari pada langit untuk memcoba mencari kebohongan disana, tidak ada , Sasuke tak bisa sama sekali menemukan kebohongan dimata indah yang selalu ingin dia lihat itu , dimata yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya , dimata yang selalu melindunginya , dimata yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan bahagia, dimata yang selalu membuat Sasuke bingun mengartikan perasaannya kepada Naruto, karena sejujurnya Sasuke sudah sejak lama menyukai Naruto , sama dengan Naruto , Sasuke takut mengatakan perasaanya karena alasan yang sama dengan Naruto.

" hah..haha..haha" Sasukepun tertawa hambar setelah keterdiamanya beberapa menit yang lalu , dan Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja tertawa hambar.

"kau bercandakan dobe? ,candaan mu sangat tidak lucu dobe" kata sasuke dengan nada datar yang sebenarnya jarang dia tunjukan pada Naruto kecuali saat dia sedang kesal dan marah pada Naruto.

"aku serius Sasuke, maaf mungkin aku mengecewakan mu tapi kupikir ini yang terbaik untuk kita , aku hanya tidak ingin suatu saat kau membenciku" Naruto pun berkata tanpa mampu menoleh pada Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit berteriak pada Naruto akhirnya sasukepun kembali bersuara dengan suara agak bergetar " apa maksudmu naruto? bukankah kau janji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungiku? Dan kita akan selalu bersama? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji Naruto ?". Naruto pun hanya bisa diam dan terkejut mendengar dan melihat Sasuke yang bersuara dengan bergerar dan menunduk yang Naruto yakin dia sedang menahan tangis karena suara dan tubuhnya yang terlihat bergetar. Naruto pun kembali mengingat janjinya saat masih kecil pada Sasuke yang akan terus menjaga dan melindungi Sasuke karena saat itu Sasuke sering sekali dijahili oleh anak-anak yang usil. Naruto pun terkejut karena Sasuke bisa berkata begitu pasalnya senjak mereka menginjak masa remaja Sasuke sudah tak pernah lagi terlihat lemah bahkan dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri walaupun tanpa Naruto.

" aku yakin Sasuke , kau tak membutuhkanku lagi Sasuke , kau sudah bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, aku yakin itu" kata Naruto sambil menyentuh dan menarik dagu Sasuke untuk melihatnya. Sasuke pun hanya diam dan tak bersuara karena tak tau harus berkata apalagi.

Haripun berlalu setelah hari itu , hari dimana Naruto mengatakan kepada Sasuke dia akan pergi keluar negri mengikuti tou-sannya. Dan hari kelulusanpun tiba , hari dimana mungkin Sasuke tak lama lagi akan berpisah dengan Naruto , berpisah dengan orang yang di suka mungkin juga dicintainya.

Terlihat seluruh anak antusian untuk melihata hasil ujian mereka di papan pengumuman sekolah, semua anak terlihat tertawa bahagia karena mereka semua lulus, Naruto dan Sasuke pun ikut melihat papan pengumuman dan Naruto tersenyum saat melihat urutan peringkat yang tak berubah dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke di peringkat pertama dan Uzumaki Naruto di peringkat kedua. Tidak dengan Sasuke dia terlihat biasa saja bahkan terlihat raut wajah sedih di wajahnya yang sangat sempurna.

" ada apa dengan mu , Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto karena bingung melihat ekpresi wajah Sasuke yang sedih tanpa menyadari kalau Sasuke sedih karena mengingat Naruto akan pergi sebentar lagi.

"kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke datar tanpa melihat Naruto. Naruto pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengisyaratkan bawah dia jadi pergi.

Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat mobil hitam yang dia yakini adalah mobil tou-sannya , melihat tou-sannya yang sudah datangpun Naruto coba untuk mengajak Sasuke ke taman belakan yang sepi karena masih ada satu hal yang ingin Naruto katakan pada Sasuke dan sebelumnya Naruto sudah mengirim pesan pada tou-sannya untuk menunggu sebentar.

" ada apa dobe? Masih ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya sasuke yang berdiri didekat pohon sakura tempat dimana dia dan Naruto sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan posisi berhadapan dengan Naruto. Dengan tekat yang kuat Naruto pun berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke karena menurutnya Sasuke berhak tau atas perasaannya pada Sasuke

" Sasuke, sebernarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu bukan maksudku aku mencintaimu tapi aku yakin kau akan benci dan jijik padaku maka dari itu aku menyembunyikannya darimu, hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan untuk terakhir kalinya padamu Sasuke" tanpa aba-aba Naruto sudah menempelkan bibirnya dan Sasuke lalu melumat bibirnya dengat lembut merasakan rasa yang ada di bibir Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya , Sasuke pun tersadar dari raasa terkejutnya dan berpikir untuk berontak tapi tidak jadi karena dia menikmati ciuman itu dan memejamkan matanya hingga beberapa detik kemudian ciuman itu berakhir , dengan terengah-engah dan wajah yang merona Sasuke melihat Naruto yang hendak berbicara kembali .

" maaf Sasuke…" melihat tak ada respon dari Sasuke , Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Sasuke, daisuki dan sayonara" setelah mengatakan itupun Naruto langusung berlari menuju mobil tou-sanya dan memasukinya tak lama mobil itu melaju dan tak terlihat lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang terakhir kalinya , tubuhnya langsung bergetar dan merosot kebawah hingga terduduk , wajahnya tertunduk dan dia tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya hingga dia menagis terseduh-seduh sambil berkata dengan lirih "hiks..hiks… Naru…to hiks… aku juga mencintaimu kembali Naruto.. kembali hiks…" Sasuke masih menangis dengan mengucapkan kata yang sama walaupun dia sadar Naruto tak akan kembali karena dia sudah pergi dan mungkin mereka tak akan bertemu lagi hingga takdir yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali dan mengikat mereka dengan benang merah.

END

Hallo semuanya , maaf ya kalau ceritanya jelek , dan ini juga masih coba-coba untuk pertama kalinya bikin fanfic dengan cerita yang gantung pula hehe. Tapi kalau sempet pasti dibikin kok lanjutanya. Dan cerita ini terinpirasi dari lagu bunga sakuraku dan jejak awan pesawat dari JKT48 loh.. Hehe , maaf juga ya klau OCC atau apapun itu ,


End file.
